Ron's Mystery Girl
by miAochii
Summary: It was war everywhere... but amidst the chaos, two people are binded by pact of heart to promise to love each other "until death do they part"


Ron's Mystery Girl.

A/N: Hey! I want to introduce to the whole world my very, very first one-shot story! hehehe! Honestly speaking, it is really my first one that I had successfully finished for I haven't been that lucky in making one-shot fic because they all end up into multi-chaptered type! In any case that you noticed any grammatical errors or misspelled words in this fic, ignore it okay? Just enjoy the flow of the story! And don't forget to give out those reviews! I feel great whenever there is a proof that somebody is reading my stories! That's all I think… well, enjoy! Paalam na! p

Curtain Rises!

It had been three years since the Dark Lord had risen from his near-death-state that he had once been. After that night, slowly but gradually, everybody in Hogwarts are united like there is an unspoken truce between the rival houses in the school that's been agreed upon and not a single taunt or jeer can be heard anywhere in the corridors.

The students also tried to live as casually as they can and tried to help each other in any way they can. Even those who belong in Slytherin can be seen, in every part of Hogwarts, giving out a helping hand to those that belonged to other houses. With this kind of atmosphere inside the castle, it gave Dumbledore strength to pursue the fight with a new form of energy.

0

In one of those casual days that everybody tried to live his or her lives full of hope, Ron and Harry decided to prepare as well as they can for the upcoming match against Slytherin that they ended up going back to the castle a little bit late than to what they had expected.

"Hey! Don't you think we should visit the kitchens for a while?" Harry asked his best bud as they were heading towards the front doors of the school.

"I dunno… maybe you should go ahead." Ron replied as he looked at his wristwatch and looking around the grounds as though looking for something.

"Ron, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah…sure!"

"Have you noticed anything funny about Luna?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… she isn't what she's used to be. From being the weirdest girl I've ever met by being dreamy and vague. She became a lot more** civilized** and also she seems so serious every now and then…"

"Well…err…may-maybe she was thoroughly affected by the war that's been occurring and that—um … maybe because of it, she dropped her act to be—um …to be a lot active if ever we need her help again…Yeah! Maybe that's it!"

"Is that so? But then, why do you seem uncertain with what you just said to me?"

"Isn't it that obvious? Of course I'm uncertain 'coz I don't really know what's the reason behind her unusual attitude lately. Oh yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Well…" Harry tried to chose his words as carefully as he can."…I noticed that you two are getting along already—that's why I tried to ask it from you." Harry grinned.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What're you smirking at?"

"Nothin'! (Maybe they **are** already getting along just as we thought!)" Harry grinned again.

Ron's ears went red. "You know Harry? Maybe you're just tired! Why won't you proceed to our dormitory and I'll be the one to bring the food from the kitchens."

Harry raised an eyebrow this time. "As you wish, your highness!"

"Stop starting with that song! Or I'll knock you off your broom tomorrow night!"

"Whatever!" Harry waved a hand at him.

Ron watched Harry as he moved ahead of him to their common room. After Harry turned around a corner, Ron walked in the direction where the kitchens is located but was cut-off from his tracks when he remembered why he was stalling in the first place. He flashed a look at his watch, and to his horror, he was already late!

He ran across the corridors with great caution but as quickly as he can. But things got a little desperate for him. So he mounted on his broomstick and kicked hard to gather speed. Occasionally zigzagging along the twist and turns of the castle until he reached the front doors of the castle. He hurriedly opened it and tore across the grounds towards the lake.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be late…" Ron said through his heavy breathing while clutching his chest.

"I thought you'll never show up!" a girl's voice said from the shadow of a big tree.

"Why would I do that?" Ron said as he straightened up and walked closer to the owner of the voice.

"I dunno… maybe you're just tired enough to put you in an instant sleep once you get into your cozy bed and—(gasp!)"

"Shh! You know very well that I'll never do that!" Ron said as he pulled the girl, with shiny blonde hair that is illuminated by the moonlight, close to his heart.

"Hmph! That's the biggest understatement that I've ever heard in my entire life!" the girl said grinning to herself.

"But true" Ron whispered.

"Shut up!" the girl giggled.

"Not unless you say your special words to me!"

"And in what dimension would that be?"

"That you love me!" Ron said.

"Hah! Dream on!"

"I'm already dreaming! But finally I'll wake up until you admit it to yourself."

"You're not that persuasive aren't you?" the girl laughed as she wriggled out from Ron's arm and sat under the tree near the lake.

"Well…I'm only doing it if it's necessary." Ron followed the suit.

"So… have they noticed it already?" the girl abruptly changed the topic.

"Say that you love me first!" Ron said playfully as he snaked his hand around the girl's waist and tickling her in the process.

"Stop that Ronald Weasley!"

"I won't until you say that you love me Luna Lovegood!"

silence

They stared into each other's eyes as though looking into the very depths of their soul. After a moment, Luna slowly nuzzled close to Ron's chest saying, "Of course I love you… we both know that."

"Well, I just want to hear it from you and not from our letters."

Luna grinned. "By the way, what do you want to talk about?"

"About what?"

"You said in your last letter that you want to talk to me in person about something important."

"Oh! Just a sec okay?" Ron started rampaging his robe as though looking for something after Luna detached herself from Ron's embrace.

"What are looking for?"

"The thing that I want to talk about with you." After a vigorous search, Ron pulled a small box from his pocket and in it is, "A ring?" Luna gasped after he opened the box.

"Yes. Luna, I wanted to propose to you a long time ago but I haven't got the chance to be with you lately. So now that we have this night alone, I decided to give this to you." Ron pulled the ring from the box and gently placed it in Luna's ring finger.

"Why so sudden? I mean—" Ron placed a finger on her lips. "Let me explain. You know very well how I am involved in the war that has been happening." Luna nodded. "And you also know that we're all uncertain when it'll end. So before anything happens to me, I know deep inside me that I have already surrendered my heart to the only person that taught me to love." Tears started to fill Luna's eyes.

"Please don't take it that way! I know that we will survive through this war and if there is anything that might happen to you, I'll be with you until the end."

"Thank you so much Luna." Ron grinned as he kissed Luna's forehead.

"Thank **you,** Ron."

"So you like it?"

"The ring? Of course I like it! Why I shouldn't be?" Luna said while Ron chuckled.

"So back to my first question, have they noticed our relationship already?"

"Well—yeah I think so. Harry has been asking me lately."

"Heh! You can't blame Harry! He habitually notices things that others often overlook."

"Yeah."

The night flew by, unnoticed by the couple for they had already slept in each other's arms. At the break of dawn, none other than a relived Harry and a smirking Hermione who are both watching the couple as they started to stir spotted them in their place. And when the couples woke up, they were petrified to see the two watching them.

"Maybe it's time" Ron thought as Harry started to smirk like Hermione as well.

The End

Extra note: Hehehe! The story wasn't supposed to be this long but my fingers were flying across the keyboard to the point that I can't control my imagination when I arrived to the conversation part near the lake. Hehehe! So what do you think? Is it fine or quite plain cliffhanger? Give out those reviews then! And please ignore the grammatical errors that are found in this fic(unless it is reaaallly necessary). I admit that I'm not good at it but then I hope you like the flow of my story. Er…im bluffing again! Well…please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I beg all of you! Hehehe! That's a wrap! Ciao!


End file.
